supernathan10002_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Poll: BlueBoyX95 VS Flame the Hedgehog!
BlueBoyX95 '''(If you dont't who) Read his stories in wattpad... heres a link to it. BlueBoyX95 '''VS. ' ' Debunking time- Blue, as seen in Lord Froster Attacks, can survive a Kamehameha from Goku also, and he doesn't take fall damage. He has survived a fight with Vegeta, even damaging Vegeta very well. But, I think Hyper Flame would be equal to Super Saiyan 2 Blue. "First of all... Hyper Flame is increases by a 2000x and Super is stronger than SSJ1. SSJ2 is equal to Super cause SSJ is increases by 500x and SSJ2 is increases by a 1000x, also Super form can one shot SSJ3 cause SSJ3 durability isn't close to Super. So yeah!" Now since we debunked somethings. '''Blue-'''Blue has his Budder Watch though, allowing him to open portals and travel to other dimensions. Blue is known to be capable of doing things infinitely, the only reason he does hold back is for fun and a challenge. This is why Dark Blue is so dangerous, he would instantly destroy the Galaxy in the flick of a wrist if he wanted too. This is why even Super Shadow and Super Saiyan BroBat are no match for him. Blue has almost no limits, in all of his categories. It can be said, that Blue has no limits at all. Blue travels beyond the speed of light easily and daily with out braking a sweat. He has even made one of Bat's many genius inventions blow up because he ran even beyond the speed of light. Bat has said Blue's speed has no limits, as can be labeled as he own category. They have labeled this discovery, the "Speed of Blue". He can go infinitely beyond the speed of light it seems, leaving him with no limits. The only reason he doesn't do this all the time, is because he likes a challenge. But that has left him vulnerable. But even in his Super Saiyan form, Blue can still go beyond the "Speed of Blue." Blue can never seem to be able to have o give it all he's got, and this is when he isn't even that mad. '''Flame-'''Wow, I did not see that coming. But the one thing thing is... That Flame has no speed limits at all. Also what I did heard "Speed of Blue" that you said early, that him going infinitely beyond the speed of light (Infinite speed). Here are the official form lists for Flame -Super Flame -Hyper Flame -Ultra Flame -Super Ultra Flame Now if you say that.... What is Ultra form? Now I will explain what is it in the first place.... Ultra Form is known to have God power such as Beerus, according in the interview with the creator of DBZ, he said that Lord Beerus can destroy 20 billion galaxies, That's true actually. Ultra Flame has the equal power to Beerus. But Super Ultra or Ultra 2, Super Ultra is 2x stronger and faster than Beerus, allowing him to destroy 40 billion galaxies. Also 2 things..... Flame is a Multiverse buster. And... In FlameXSunset, the book and in the chapter "The real rim". When Flame was outrunning a black hole, According to Two Tails data. It shows he's running around 2376 SPD. 396 SPD is the speed of light or around 671,000,000. He is reaching 6x the speed of light at that time, which is 4,023,608,766 mph. Now we all know that Flame states that "He is faster than light" in whatever chapters it shows. So we do the math - 4,023,608,766 mph / 671,000,000 mph (light speed). You will get 5.9x faster than light, so if we round it off. It is actually 6x faster than light. Hell, in his bio, it states that he can reach faster than light and the speed of sounds, could flame possibly have infinite speed? The answer is.... Yes he does! Oh I forgot one thing...... When he reach light speed, he can time travel whatever he wants, and can save time. Also he can travel through dimension if he reach the speed of sounds or the speed of light. Who will win? BlueBoyX95 VS Flame the Hedgehog BlueBoyX95 Flame the Hedgehog